Phoenix Child
by Elemantalelf
Summary: At 7 years of age Sirius rescues Harry and blood adopts him. The blood adoption awakens a dormant gene in the Potter family. Harry is now a phoenix child. A rare magical creature that most people believe to be extinct. Harry receives a letter from Magicis Creatura Academy. There he meets his two mates. HP/oc/oc, SB/SS, RL/LM. Slash.


**Phoenix Child**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter only the oc's.

_Trilling_  
_[Thoughts]_  
_{Flashbacks}_

Harry was only 7 when Sirius Black broke out of Azkaban. Harry was outside weeding the garden when a black dog approached him. Harry didn't notice until the dog nudged him with his nose. Harry looked at the dog only to find a mad.

"Hello Harry." Harry looked at him in freight. "My name is Sirius Black and I am your godfather."

"M-my godfather?"

"Yes. I am here to take you home with me."

"Really?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Yes." Sirius had watched the Dursley's since this morning. "I have been away and as soon as I came back I came here to pick you up."

"Are we going now."

"Yup."

"I am going to let your guardians know. Please wait in the park, okay?"

"Okay."

Harry ran over to the park. Sirius knocked on the door as soon as Harry was out of sight. The door was opened by Petunia Dursley.

"Hello Pet, I'm here to take Harry with me."

Petunia stared at him in horror. He pushed her inside and the pushed her on the couch.

"I have been watching you since this morning and I do not like how my godson is being treated. I am taking him with me." He then had her sign her rights away.

He left to the park to pick up Harry then to Gringotts to fill out some paperwork. Harry was on the swing when he arrived.

"Ready to go?" Harry nodded.

Sirius picked Harry up and walked into the woods near the park. He then apparited to a location at Diagon alley and quickly went inside the back. He walked up to the front counter.

"I request a meeting with the Black and Potter vaults manager now." He said as he flashed the Black lord ring.

"Of course lord Black. Please follow me." The goblin then showed them to a room. "Both managers will be here soon."

"How did we get here?" Harry asked as soon as they were alone and was seated on Sirius' lap.

"Magic."

"Uncle Vernon says there is no magic."

"He lied Harry. Both your parents could do magic. When we get home I will tell you more."

"Okay."

Two goblins entered the room. They sat behind the desk and looked at lord Black.

"I am here to blood adopt Harry Potter and to make sure that I am Harry's guardian both legal and magical. I believe his current one is taking money from the Potter's main vault."

"Is this boy Harry Potter?" The Black vaults manager, Ironclaw, asked.

"Yes. I also want a healer. I was observing him and his family this morning to make sure that he was being loved and protected I saw that they were doing the exact opposite." He handed them the waiver that Petunia signed.

Both managers nodded and left to get everything that lord Black requested. Sirius noticed Harry had fallen asleep. He was glad because blood adoption was very painful and it tended to bring out dormant genes that make the process even more painful. He also didn't want Harry to see him freak out if his suspicions were true and the Dursley's were physically abusing Harry. He wrapped his arms around Harry.

_[If Dumbledore had fought for me to have a trial, then none of this would have happened. If only I hadn't gone after that rat then I might of had a trial. If only I had convinced Hagrid to give me Harry, then Harry would have been safe with me. After me and Harry are settled in the Black manor I will contact Remus and tell him everything. I also think that it would do Harry good to be around Remus.]_

He was brought out of his thoughts by the goblins coming back and the Gringotts healer. The healer transfigured a bed and Sirius placed him on it. As the healer was casting a diagnoses spell the goblins were preparing the blood adoption. Thanks to the waver stating that Petunia gave her rights away and gave them to Sirius they could do the blood adoption.

"The boy is very malnourished, but we can fix that. Give him a nutrient potion every morning for the next month then bring him back to me and I will see how well they work. He also has blocks on his magic."

"Excuse me?" Sirius said and even the goblins looked at the healer in shock.

"Here look at this paper and it will show you what is blocked and by who."

Sirius saw that 60% of his magic was blocked. It was a surprise that he wasn't dead already. Blocking children's magic gets riskier the younger they are. This showed that Dumbledore blocked his magic when he was one.

"Can you unblock it without killing him?"

"Yes. I will unblock it a little at the time." Sirius nodded. "I can do this once a week."

"Please do."

"With the blood adoption the block will remain the same so it won't kill him. Right now I am going to unblock 5%."

"Will it hurt him?"

"Yes."

"Do it."

Sirius gave the goblins his blood as the healer waved his wand around and said the spell. Harry let out a small gasp of pain. The goblins mixed the potion together with Sirius' blood turning the potion black.

"It is done." He then left the room.

The Potter vault manager, Gopplenook, gave Sirius the potion. Sirius poured the potion into Harry's mouth. He rubbed Harry's throat to help him swallow. He stepped away as Harry started to thrash around and scream. Harry was engulfed by a red glow that changed to green than black. When the glow stopped Sirius and the goblins looked at Harry in shock.


End file.
